A Karabita Wedding Reception
by Bob Floof
Summary: Just an extremely tooth rotting fluffy Karabita wedding reception. Features Karabita, Ichimatsu x Christmas couple, Atsutodo, and somehow, non incest Osochoro...sort of. Not really. I tried I dont know


**oh my god what have I done with the osochoro it doesnt even make any sense oh well enjoy it regardless**

Iyami announced that Karamatsu may kiss the bride and, of course, not without adding ''SHEEHHHHHH'' to the end of that. Nobody questioned why Chibita was ''bride'' rather than groom because he WAS wearing a wedding dress. By his choice, of course. Karamatsu certainly didn't mind. In fact when Chibita finally came down the aisle it was the first thing he said, ''You look ravishing, my darling Chibita!'' To which Chibita blushed and replied, ''You don't look too bad yourself Karaboy~''

Karamatsu dipped Chibita, kissing him passionately, which Chibita fully got into, throwing the bouqet away immediately to hold on to Karamatsu and deepen the kiss. The bouqet went flying through the air, many people scrambling to try and catch it. Todomatsu dragged Atsushi out of his seat, yelling, ''Try to catch it! We need to be next!'' But then Choromatsu ran up to grab it too, bumping into Todomatsu and tumbling down with him, a concerned Atsushi looking at the both of them, no longer focusing on the bouqet. Totoko and Nyaa were wrestling over it, climbing over each other as they rushed to it.

''IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR ME! THIS IS MY TIME! tHIS IS MY-'' Totoko exclaimed.

But a gust of wind intefered, causing the bouqet to sway in a different direction. It landed in Ichimatsu's lap. With a look of surprise he grabbed the bouqet, looking at his boyfriend and girlfriend with a huge blush on his face. They each kissed a cheek, causing Ichimatsu to drop the bouqet, sending it rolling down the aisle, and right up to the feet of Hatabou. He didn't hesitate in grabbing it and running away with it.

''Yay! Flowers!'' he said joyfully as he ran across the beach with it.

Totoko and Nyaa watched, mouth agape and eyes twitching. They chased after him, screaming ''COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WEIRDO! THAT SHOULD BE MINE!''

Todomatsu sighed as his boyfriend helped him up. ''I guess it wasn't meant to be...''

Atsushi grabbed Todomatsu's hand gingerly, looking into his eyes with deep affection.

''Well, I mean, just because you didn't catch the bouqet doesn't mean we _can't_ be next'' he said in a gentle, quiet voice. Todomatsu's eyes lit up as he elicited an overjoyed gasp.

Karamatsu carried Chibita through the crowd of people, setting him down in the middle of the crowd. ''Music, Dayon!''

Dayon started up the boombox, ''I Can't Fight This Feeling'' by REO Speedwagon played.

Karamatsu held out his hand for Chibita, asking, ''May I have this dance?''

Chibita took his hand with a ''pfft,'' saying, ''I can't believe you picked this song.''

They started slow dancing. ''Ah, but i know how much you love it. A passionate song to fit our passionate love...''

Chibita laughed. ''I love you, ya adorable idjit.''

Karamatsu took Chibita's chin delicately in his fingers, tilting his face up to meet his. ''And I love you, my Karamatsu boy.''

They kissed as they continued slow dancing.

Jyushimatsu and Homura were at the food table, Jyushi gobbling up pastries, while Homura was content to just nibble. Osomatsu was sitting at the table watching them, and everyone else, resting his chin on his arm.

He sighed. How did this happen? I mean, he was happy for everyone else, but it seemed like everyone had their happy ending but him. He was still the same old NEET, betting at horse races, sitting at home lazing around.

Jyushimatsu started talking, mouth full, ''Wuts the matterv nii san?''

''You might want to finish chewing your food honey'' Homura said with a loving smile.

Jyushimatsu swallowed at the speed of light, not even finishing chewing. Yep, thought Osomatsu, he had to be an alien. How was Homura not scared of living with him every day?

Osomatsu sighed again. ''Well, it's just that, you and Homura have been married for over a year, painful Karamatsu somehow is married now in a weird turn of events, Ichimatsu has his boyfriend and girlfriend he met at Chirstmas...and nothing has progressed for _me_.''

Jyushimatsu tilted his head. ''Choromatsu is still single.''

''Yeah, but at least he has a job and his own place to live. I'm still in the exact same position...the position of a true blue NEET'' Osomatsu mumbled, planting his face flat on the table.

Jyushimatsu patted his head sympathetically. ''Don't worry nii san, everything will be a-okay!''

Homura tugged on Jyushimatsu's sleeve, saying, ''Oh I love Take On Me by Aha! Let's go dance!''

Everyone was dancing now, having a good time. Except Totoko, Nyaa and Hatabou, who they probably chased way back into town. I mean, they'll never catch up with him. But they'll never give up, either.

And then there was Osomatsu, sitting here and sulking. Ah, poor Osomatsu. Was he destined to be a NEET forever?

Suddenly he heard someone sit in the chair next to him. He looked up to see Choromatsu, holding a drink, watching everyone dancing with a smile.

''Isn't it crazy? How we all have moved up in life these past couple years?'' said Choromatsu.

Osomatsu didn't say anything.

Choromatsu gave him a sympathetic glance. ''You doing okay?''

Osomatsu sighed again, replying with a disappointed sounding ''Yeah, I guess.''

Choromatsu slid an envelope across the table, then pushed back his chair and stood up.

Osomatsu grabbed the letter, examining it. It was addressed to him from Choromatsu.

''What is this?'' he asked, looking up, but Choromatsu was already walking away.

Osomatsu opened it, unfolding the piece of paper that was inside. It was test results from Choromatsu's doctor. Is this what he's been being so secretive about? Has he been sick, making secret doctor visits? Lately Choromatsu had seemed tense and distracted, and everyone had been wondering why. For a moment Osomatsu panicked. _Oh god why is he giving this to me now please tell me he's ok-_

But it wasn't results for illness, or injury. It was blood test results, from Choromatsu and their parents. And according to what he was reading now, they...

Osomatsu's eyes went wide. Not even RELATED?!

There was a little green heart at the bottom drawn in green glitter pen, with what looked like a love confession directed at Osomatsu.

And so that was how Osomatsu was found frozen on the ground, jaw dropped in shock and face burning red at the buffet table of his brothers wedding reception.


End file.
